


Does not Fade to Gray

by rivers_bend



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes Neal see things a whole new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does not Fade to Gray

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for 1.10 _Vital Signs_

Neal has never looked for someone to boss him around, never thought, _hey, I'd love having some guy in a suit tell me where to go and what to do_, but it turns out that all those years of imagining he needed to be in charge were just time spent waiting for the right person to take charge instead. You shouldn't get him wrong; it's not like this is some kind of candles-and-roses romance, one true love thing. It's not a lust thing. It's just the way something he never even knew was there unspools in Neal's chest when Peter gives him an order or forgives him a transgression. It's knowing—not a hint of doubt—where he stands.

Except. Except lately, when he gets his hands on himself, Neal isn't thinking about Kate's slender fingers or open thighs, he's not thinking about Alex, or the pretty boy in prison who liked to suck dick while his Daddy watched. He's thinking about Peter handcuffing him to a chair and telling him not to move. He's thinking about how Peter didn't need to use the cuffs at all; Neal would have stayed with just his words. Thinking about the way Peter trusts him, and what that trust inspires Neal to do in return. What it might inspire Neal to do under different circumstances.

That he'd kneel wherever Peter told him to. He wouldn't grab or get greedy. He'd wait. He'd rub his face on Peter's dick through his pants if Peter asked him to. He'd hold his hands behind his back and open Peter's fly with his teeth if that's what Peter wanted. He'd suck him, touch him, kiss him, waiting for Peter's hand in his hair, for that look on Peter's face that said Neal was doing it just right.

He'd let Peter tie him to his bed and leave him waiting, hard, desperate, unable to touch himself, but knowing that Peter would come back and take care of him when he was ready. He'd touch himself if Peter said he wanted to see, just like he's doing now, a little rough, a little too slow to get off right away, wanting it to last, wanting to give Peter a good show.

Peter would watch him, with that little half smile of his, and maybe, if Neal let him know he wanted it, Peter would say, "Good boy. You're so good for me," and Neal's breath would catch on a moan, and Peter would say, "Keep going, you can do it. Wait to come until I tell you to," and Neal would wait.

Even when his orgasm was so close he thought it might kill him to wait any longer, Neal would hold it back, fist clenched in the sheets next to his thigh, until Peter said, "Now, Neal, come for me," and Neal would come on a sob.

Neal can do this: use his own will to hold back. But if Peter were here, he wouldn't have to. And if Peter weren't around at all, Neal would never know he wanted to hold back in the first place.


End file.
